


Selective Immunity

by CaptainRexika



Series: General Turboslut [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is immune, M/M, Obi-Wan is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRexika/pseuds/CaptainRexika
Summary: Obi-Wan is trying and failing to flirt with his Commander





	Selective Immunity

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan is a disaster, and I’m having a great time

It was something Obi-Wan, in all his many years of experience, had not thought was possible, but the more he tried (and spectacularly failed, usually to a chorus of muffled guffaws quickly hidden behind impassive helmets, the owners of said helmets either quickly scurrying away or pretending to be about some important task), the more he was increasingly sure the impossible was in fact true.

 

Commander Cody was immune to his flirting.

  


Perhaps immune was not the most precise word to describe what was happening. He would flirt with his Commander, lower his voice several octaves, brush his hands across battle scarred breastplate or shoulder greaves, gently invade the other’s personal space, and he would see a reaction. Cody would suck in a quiet breath, or his lovely brown eyes would subtly widen, Force signature swirling in that oh so familiar way that told Obi-Wan it was _working_...only for the Commander to suddenly straighten his ridiculously muscular back and shoulders, take an unnecessarily large step backwards, clear his throat with narrowed, suspicious eyes, and shut him down in no uncertain terms. Or, worse than that, the infuriating man wouldn’t even deign to look up from his datapad to acknowledge his effort, usually responding to him with a distracted, “That’s nice, sir,” and continuing on with his datawork. It was confusing. It was frustrating. It was just plain rude of Cody to ignore him like that when he was trying so hard to get his attention.

 

Surely it wasn’t him? _Could_ it be him? That he’d fallen off somehow? No, Obi-Wan was aware enough to know of his own reputation as the biggest flirt in the galaxy. Part of his great success as a negotiator was his ability to charm people for goodness sake! He’d charmed the underwear off more sentients than he could honestly remember at this point, so it was definitely not his skill that was in question. Cody was simply...

 

Well, he wasn’t sure about that one.

  


What was he to do? All of his normal moves weren’t working, and normally he would just leave well enough alone. But. Ever since that shore leave on Corliss. Really, if he were being honest with himself, ever since he first saw Cody rush into battle with nothing but a blaster and a knife in his hands, the man has been nothing but a distraction to him. Cody was such a good person, so genuine, so caring, so funny, and he looked so _good_ in and out of his armor. Obi-Wan knew he really didn’t stand a chance against that.

 

He switched up his tactics, decided that flirting with the Commander in front of the men wasn’t the best use of his time (and he didn’t much enjoy getting laughed at by the men every time Cody would rebuff him either, but that was neither here nor there) and instead sprung his attacks only when the two of them were alone and the Commander was usually more relaxed. But Cody was as wily as he was, making them a perfect match. When he would get close, laying on the charm thick, Cody would turn big, innocent brown eyes to meet his and ask about his day. After a long mission or a rough battle, Cody would rest his head on his shoulder and ask if it was alright if he closed his eyes for a few moments, and Obi-Wan, helpless, would of course agree. Any moment where he might find the time to flirt with his Commander was filled like this or either some trooper was mysteriously summoned (to act as chaperone Obi-Wan was certain). He sighed heavily, defeated.

 

He was going to the first bar he saw the next time they were on Coruscant.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
